


What happened?

by Tryingmikeywinters



Series: What really happened?-Lamia [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e08 Lamia, Lamiae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26173021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tryingmikeywinters/pseuds/Tryingmikeywinters
Summary: Here are the events that unfold in the Lamia episode.Please read the note at the start of the chapter, I'll really appreciate it:)
Series: What really happened?-Lamia [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888462
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. In this story I'll basically be writing the events of the Lamia episode. I wont be writing the whole episode, just scenes.
> 
> This is apart of a series, the 'what really happened?' Lamia series.  
> This book isn't a sequel, so you don't need to read the first book, though I'd really appreciate it.  
> In the last book I wrote the aftermath of the Lamia episode. In this book I'll be writing the events of the Lamia episode. In the third book I'll be writing the events of the Lamia episode, though everything that happens will be a bit harsher. I may even write a fourth book, which would be a sequel to the third book, and will still be apart of this series. Let me know what you guys want:)
> 
> Also, each chapter will be a new scene I've decided, so I apologies in advance for the short chapters.  
> And please comment! I like comments:)

As Merlin, Gwen and the knights of the round table ride on, Sir Leon notices campfire smoke, and holds up his right hand, singling everyone to stop.  
"Dismount and muzzle your horses. Not a sound, any of you". Everyone does as ordered before sneaking closer to the camp on foot.  
"Bandits" Merlin states as he looks around. Sir Elyan nods.  
"Looks like it" he agrees.  
"We'll skirt their camp. With any luck, we'll reach the plain unnoticed" Sir Leon speaks. Wishful thinking.

As they walk around, Sir Gwaine sees a girl with her hands tied while being jostled.  
"Over there" he speaks before drawing his sword. He goes down to the camp, the others following. They manage to kill most of the bandits, Merlin, unknown to the others, using his magic to kill one while the others flee.  
"Over here" Sir Percival speaks. The others look up to see him cradling an unconscious girl. The girl from before.  
"Looks like we're too late" Percival frowns, watching as Merlin checks over the girl.  
"No. She's-" he starts, pausing when the girl suddenly screams, trying to get away from Merlin.  
"Hey, hey, hey. It's alright, it's alright" he sooths the girl.

Gwen, who had frowned when the girl screamed, crouches down as Percival cradles the girl, looking into her eyes.  
"We're the knights of Camelot. You're safe now. You're safe" Percival states.  
"Here" Gwen smiles softly before reaching her hand out to untie the girls bonds, stopping when the girl squirms.  
"My name is Gwen. What's yours?" Gwen smiles kindly.  
"Lamia. My name is Lamia" the girl states. 

Merlin starts to get out some Medical supplies from his bag.  
"What happened to you Lamia?" Gwen asks gently.  
"I was travelling home and the bandits took me" she states as she starts to sob, pressing herself into Percival.  
"Your hands, did they do this to you?" Merlin asks as he reaches to tend Lamia's wrists, but Lamia recoils from his touch. Leon crouches down, putting a hand on Merlin's shoulder to stop him as Percival comforts Lamia. He puts his other hand on Lamia's arm.  
"Are you strong enough to ride?" he asks. Lamia looks up, but she says nothing.  
"Let's get out of here, before they return" Leon speaks. The others nod, Percival gently picking Lamia up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologies for the super short chapter. As previously states, all scenes will be a different chapter:)
> 
> (Though in the future I might come back and edit this, making it one chapter. Just let me know what you guys want:)

As everyone trots along on their horses, Lamia, of course, sits on Sir Percival's horse.   
"We'll be safe here till the morning" Sir Leon decides. Everyone nods and stops, Merlin moving to help Lamia off of her horse.   
"Here" he smiles, holding out his had, pulling it back when Lamia recoils. Sir Percival. out of nowhere, shoves Merlin away, leaving him and Gwen shocked.   
"Hey! Get away from her Merlin" he frowns before taking Lamia into his arms. Merlin and Gwen look at each other, frowning.   
"And stay away" Merlin's jaw drops slightly at that.  
"Merlin, he didn't mean it. They're just tired, that's all" Gwen speaks lowly. Merlin nods.


	3. Chapter 3

Sir Percival decides to take the first shift that night, though he hears Lamia crying in the woods, and goes to investigate. He ends up finding Lamia curled up by the base of a tree, crying. He frowns and kneels down, comforting her.  
"Don't worry, no harm can come to you now" he states, smiling softly. He holds her close, not seeing her eyes as they glow green as she hisses lowly. She lifts her face up, but a twig snaps, causing Percival to stand up, his sword in his hand, ready to be used if need be.  
"Sorry" Merlin freezes, watching as Sir Percival lowers his sword. Lamia glares at Merlin.  
"Would you like some water?" he asks politely, holding out a flask. He frowns as Sir Percival ignores him, turning to Lamia. He wraps an arm around her, walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

"Would you-?" Gwen asks as she goes to hand Lamia a bowl of food, but the girl flinches.  
"I'll just put it here" Gwen states as she puts the bowl on the ground in front of Lamia before walking over to Merlin.  
"She still won't eat. No appetite at all. Poor girl" Gwen frowns.   
"Pack your bags. We ride east with the rising sun" Sir Leon suddenly states.   
"Wait...east? Camelot lies west of here" Merlin sates.   
"Lamia as asked that we take her home" Sir Elyan explains.   
"No, we need to get Gaius" Merlin frowns.   
"Gaius can wait" Sir Gwaine states, making Merlin and Gwen frown.   
"We were set to help the people of Longstead. Their lives depend on us"" Merlin states.  
"You dare to question our judgment? You are not a knight! You're not even a physician! You're nothing but a servant! Come on" Sir Leon orders. Merlin gapes at him.   
"Please! Listen! Merlin's right, we have to get back to-" Gwen starts, but Sir Elyan interrupts her.   
"Stay out of this Gwen. It's none of your business" he states. Gwen stares at her brother in surprise before frowning in confusing. Gwen scoffs as she watches all of the knight's help Lamia. Merlin frowns, suspicious.


	5. Chapter 5

As Merlin looks around, Sir Leon starts to bring his water flask to Lamia, but Sir Gwaine intercepts him.

"Why don't you watch what you're doing?" Sir Leon frowns. 

"Why don't you watch your damn tongue?" Sir Gwaine glares.

"You'd do well to learn some manners" Sir Leon growls, glaring back.

"Nothing I can learn from you, Leon" Sir Gwaine smirks before shoving him, causing Merlin and Gwen look over.

"We'll see about that" Sir Leon speaks before shoving Sir Gwaine back. Lamia twirls her hair, pleased with their quarrelling.

"Enough!" Merlin shouts.

"What's got into you?" he frowns. Sir Leon ignores him rams his chest into Sir Gwaine as he walks past him. Sir Gwaine growls and draws his sword. Sir Leon does the same. The two start to fight, surprising Gwen. Sir Percival and Sir Elyan look at each other before intervening. Lamia watches with a smirk, twirling her hair. Sir Percival and Sir Elyan pull the two apart, Sir Percival holding onto Sir Leon while Sir Elyan holds onto Sir Gwaine. Merlin sighs when he sees the blood on Sir Leon's arm.

"Great!" he says with a role of his eyes before he goes to check Sir Leon's arm, who is still struggling against Sir Percival.

"I'll get the medicine bag" Gwen sates with a frown as Merlin leads Sir Leon away.

"Come on" he sighs, not seeing Lamia's smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

As Merlin tends to Sir Leon, Gwen helps him by bringing him bandages.

"That needles the size of a spear" Sir Leon states as Merlin finishes sewing his arm up, Gwen wrapping it.

"I'm sorry, it's all I have" Merlin states.

"There. Done" Gwen smiles.

"Thank you" Sir Leon thanks her before getting up in a huff, putting his shirt back on. Gwen sits in his place.

"Leon and Gwaine" Merlin starts, his voice low.

"I've never known them to act like this" he states.

"Elyan's the same. I hardly recognize him" Gwen whispers

"I think it's something to do with her" Merlin mutters, looking at Lamia.

"Lamia?" Gwen asks in surprise. 

"The knights are like brothers. Yet, they fight and quarrel like foes?" Merlin asks, watching as Gwaine puts a blanket on Lamia's shoulders.

"It started the moment we found her" he states.

"But look at her. She's just a girl. How could she affect them this way?" Gwen asks, sounding curious.

"I don't know" Merlin frowns.


	7. Chapter 7

Sir Elyan is on watch this time as the others sleep. He hears a hiss and goes to investigate.

He hears a rustle and draws his sword, and find the the person making the noise was Lamia, who holds up her hands.

"Forgive me" she smiles, watching as Sir Elyan lowers the sword.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. Couldn't sleep" she states.

"Not could I. Then again, it is my job to stay awake" Sir Elyan smiles, watching as Lamia walks towards him.

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you" Lamia smiles before taking Sir Elyan's face in her hands before kissing him. A hiss rises up from deep inside her before Sir Elyan convulses and drops to the ground as Lamia's eyes flash green.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, everyone wakes up, Sir Percival looking around.

"Elyan?" he shouts when he couldn't find him.

"He was supposed to be on guard. He should've woken us long before now. Elyan!" Gwen shouts, frowning.

"Elyan! Elyan!" Sir Leon shouts before turning back to Gwen and the others.

"Gwen, stay with Lamia. The rest of you, come with me. Spread out" Sir Leon orders. The knights nod and draw their swords before heading off. Merlin looks to Gwen to see if it's oka to go with him. She nods, watching as Merlin follows the knights.

"Elyan!" Sir Leon shouts once again.

"Don't worry. They'll find your brother soon enough" Lamia smirks, ignoring Gwen's frown. The knights voices grow distant. 


End file.
